Ways to Annoy the Twilight Characters
by SylarTookMyPower
Summary: This is really, funny, that's all I'm saying.
1. 110 annoy edward!

A/N: Hey! This is called 110 ways to annoy Edward Cullen. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Call him Eddy, all the time  
2. Give yourself a paper cut and make a point of showing him the blood, then put it in your mouth. Say, "Mmmm, Delicious! Want some?"  
3. Say "you don't look that scary"  
4. Use vampire expression like "holy Dracula" and "good bye sweet Transylvania"  
5. Visualize yourself naked  
6. Ask him to help you do something impossible (save the world, build an atomic clock, help you with your calculus ect). When he has trouble say ... "never mind, I'm sure Jacob could help me"  
7. Drive REALLY slow  
8. Volunteer him for a blood drive  
9. Hold up a bottle of ketchup and say, "look!! BLOOOOOD OOOOOOOO"  
10. Hang posters that say "I support Jacob Black" and "Jacob Black for President" All over his room  
11. Throw him to the crazy fan girl hordes.  
12. Tie Bella to some railroad tracks. When he gets mad, say, "Wow, a little overprotective, aren't we? I'm sure Jacob wouldn't have a problem with this."  
13. Say, "Hey, aren't you that guy from Harry Potter?"  
14. Tell him that Emmet is a cooler vampire than him.  
15. Tell him that Jane has the coolest vampire power. Mention that it's significantly better than mind reading.  
16. Continually suggest that he'd be better off eating Bella, rather than dating her.  
17. Mention that he isn't a real vampire.  
18. When flying on an airplane, say, "If this plane crashes on an island, we eat Bella first."  
19. Suggest that his life is too stressful. Recommend aromatherapy.  
20. When he announces his wedding, say "Why? Is Bella pregnant?"  
21. Leave bloody dead animals around him. Insist that you're helping with the aromatherapy.  
22. Invite Jacob's whole family to the wedding. When he gets mad, say, "I was just trying to help."  
23. Invite the Volturi to the wedding.  
24. Make a list of the ways that werewolves are cooler than vampires. Show it to him. Act offended when he gets mad.  
25. Tell him that he's too closed-minded: he needs to welcome people of all cultures into his life.  
26. Talk in Ebonics.  
27. Tell him to "bear in mind other people's thoughts."  
28. Kidnap Bella. When he asks where she is, say, "Don't worry about it."  
29. When he threatens to kill you, say, "Now, now, aren't we being a little hasty?"  
30. When he really is going to kill you, blame Alice. Say she took her to LA to go shopping.  
31. Poke him.  
32. When he talks about how painful his transformation was, say, "Oh, yeah, your life is soooo hard."  
33. When he talks about how much he loves Bella, say, "Aren't you a little young to know what love is? Maybe you should wait till you're a few years older."  
34. Make Bella wear a team Jacob shirt.  
35. Suggest that he and Bella take some time off to "see other people." Recommend Jessica Stanley for him.  
36. Run over his Volvo with Bella's truck.  
37. While he's listening, tell Bella she deserves something better.  
38. Invite him to go to the beach with you.  
39. Read the back of the Twilight books to him. Bonus points for using a dramatic announcer voice.  
40. Blame him for all of Bella's past injuries.  
41. Constantly hint at how good Bella must smell.  
42. Visualize his life in 20 years. SUV, suburban house, 12 kids.  
43. Laugh when Bella trips. Loudly.  
44. Shine a bright light in his face. Say, "Darnit, you didn't go all sparkly."  
45. Buy a copy of Breaking Dawn on the black market. Tell him he dies at the end.  
46. Ask him where he buys his body glitter.  
47. Suggest self-tanner.  
48. When Bella says how much she loves him, think then why was she making out with Jacob down at La Push yesterday?  
49. When he gets mad, innocently say, "I didn't say anything."  
50. Point out the circles under his eyes. Tell him to get more sleep.  
51. Offer to lend him your concealer.  
52. Withdraw the offer. Tell him that he's too pale for this shade.  
53. Suggest that a week in the tropics would do him good.  
54. Tell him that we're getting tired of his "scary" act.  
55. Redecorate his room in a Care-bear theme.  
56. Tell him that it will help him be happy.  
57. Buy him a wolf plushie.  
58. Turn his piano into a craps table.  
59. Suggest that he try harder to make new friends.  
60. Tell him that he should hang out with Mike Newton more often.  
61. Put pretty bows in his hair while he's distracted.  
62. Tell him that pretending to sleep would make him sympathize with the humans more.  
63. Cook delicious-looking meals. When he won't eat them, get offended. Tell him "I put my sweat and blood into that meal!"  
64. Suggest the same stupid plan over and over again. When he gets mad, say, "Well now, who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…oh, wait!"  
65. Tell him he could up his cool if he went out for football. Or Track.  
66. Wear tinfoil on your head. When he asks why, tell him that people are always trying to read your mind.  
67. Give yourself a paper-cut in front of Jasper.  
68. When he attacks, say, "Bad, dog, down!"  
69. Suggest that they keep Jasper in the back yard. "If he can't be civilized, well…"  
70. Push Bella in front of a bus.  
71. Pour ketchup on Bella.  
72. Ask him to sign your copy of Twilight.  
73. Wonder loudly to yourself what The Souls are going to do with the Cullen's when they invade.  
74. Plant daisies in his house.  
75. Break all of his CDs.  
76. Take Bella shopping. Accidentally leave her at the mall.  
77. Crash his wedding.  
78. When he plans his wedding, say, "Who's going to come? You know like four people."  
79. Whenever he comes into the room, start mentally singing the 'Gilligan's Island' theme song.  
80. When he tells you to stop, say, "Stop what?"  
81. Take all of his CD's. Replace them with songs from Disney movies.  
82. Tell him that he and Bella should go on more 'real dates.'  
83. Ask him if he's planning on having a vampire attack Bella every spring break. Mention that you know someone who would be willing to help this year.  
84. Make a list of reasons why Bella should leave him. Make sure that you have one of them be, "Jacob. Enough said."  
85. Roll in glitter. Run around saying, "Look at me! I'm Edward! I'm Edward!"  
86. Write him love poems. Sign them from Jacob.  
87. Tell him that it's perfectly acceptable to be an 'alternative couple' with Jacob.  
88. Diagram a love triangle: Edward 3 Jacob. Jacob 3 Bella. Bella 3 Edward.  
89. When he plans his wedding, say, "You know, the leading cause of divorce is marrying too young."  
90. Suggest that the Cullen's have more "family meetings." Make a point not to invite Bella.  
91. Tell Bella that her cooking skills will be wasted if she marries him.  
92. Ask him if he'll still love Bella once she's a vampire and not clumsy anymore.  
93. Give him your Divorce attorney's card. Tell him it's "Just in case."  
94. Skip around the house chanting, "Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree."  
95. Diagnose him randomly. "Maybe you have sleep apnea." "You look anemic. Have you been getting enough red meat?" "Maybe it's a vitamin D deficiency." Ask Carlisle to back your suggestions up.  
96. Invite small children to his house for 'scary story time'.  
97. Paint his room. Pink.  
98. Ask if you're going to be in the wedding party. Repeatedly. And frequently.  
99. Wonder what to get him for a wedding present. "A mattress topper? No, that won't work. A blender? No, wait…oh! A trip to Hawaii. Oh, never mind…"  
100. Wave wooden crosses and strings of garlic at him randomly. When he asks what you're doing, say, "I know I read this somewhere."  
101. Mail him a llama. When he asks why, say, "Why not?"  
102. Don't think.  
103. Buy him a dog. Name it Jacob.  
104. Knock on his door and the second he opens it, start singing Christmas carols really loud and off key.

….make sure you do this around Easter.  
105. Make him go out with you to a fancy restrant for his Birthday when it isn't his Birthday. Get all offended when he won't eat anything. Start crying.  
106. Send him love letters and sign them "You dearest Victoria".  
107. lock ... him in a room with Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Jacob. Give everyone except him a picture of Bella. Do the math people.  
108. Tell him you think Mike x Bella is a WAY better couple than Edward x Bella. Then tell him that the reason you think that is because Mike and Bella just got married. Run really fast…  
109. Force him to read Jacob x Edward slash… over and over and over….  
110. Constantly think about kissing Bella.

A/N: well, hope you enjoyed it!!!!!

hey, my next one is gonna be: _____ ways to annoy Jacob Black.


	2. 40 annoy jacob!

1. Force him to wear a leash and collar and tie him to a pole.  
2. Put up fliers saying "Lost Dog" with his picture on it.  
3. Give him mouthwash for his birthday. Tell him he has dog breath.  
4. Constantly remind him that Bella would rather 'die' then be with him.  
5. Throw silver spoons at him. (It's a werewolf pun XD)  
6. When he's a werewolf steal his pants.  
7. Paint his motor bike hot pink.  
8. Buy him a cat.  
9. Name it Edward.  
10. Buy him dog food. Act offended when he won't eat it.  
11. Ask him what he's getting Edward and Bella for a wedding present.  
12. Tell him Bella is allergic to dogs.  
13. Ask him how he lost to an old man.  
14. Call the dog pound on him when he fazes  
15. Lock him in a room with Edward  
16. Post the results on YouTube  
17. Tell him that Aro and Bella are eloping in Mexico and he's not invited.  
18. Tell him he's not a REAL werewolf, he's just a shapes shifting loser. (Breaking Dawn reference)  
19. Ask him about puberty.  
20. Force him to watch Shark boy and Lava girl  
21. Ask him if he thinks Taylor Lautner looks hot in a tight leather suit (Shark boy and Lava girl Reference)  
22. Tell him he's Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's crack child.  
23. When he doesn't believe you, ask him why his last name is BLACK, and he's a WEREWOLF.  
24. Post the reactions online when he puts the pieces together.  
25. Every time he does something nice say, 'Good boy!'  
26. Show him the honeymoon scene in Breaking Dawn.  
27. Post his reaction on YouTube.  
28. Tell him to sit and wave a dog biscuit in his face.  
29. Buy him a dog bed for his birthday  
30. Ask him if he'll be your 'guard dog'. (Breaking Dawn Reference)  
31. Show him Edward/Bella fan art, particularly 'PG-13 – NC17' Rated things  
32. Start an 'Edward dazzles me' fan club and elect him as president.  
33. Force him to attend the meetings, every week.  
34. Ask him if he actually drinks out of the toilet  
35. Refuse to believe him when he says no.  
36. Ask him if Edward dazzles him.  
37. When he says no, use his (ANNOYING) catch phrase. "Sure, Sure." Just to piss him off.  
38. Ask him if he knows the only thing worse than imprinting on a two year old. When he asks, tell him 'imprinting on a two day old girl, that just so happens to be your arch enemy's vampire/human child'. (Breaking dawn SPOILER.)  
39. While he's sleeping put ketchup packets all around his bed, making it impossible to get out of bed.  
40. Laugh at him when he tries anyway.

Disclaimers:

I am not responsible for any,  
Ripping/shredding/tearing/beating/bruising/bleeding/general destruction of you or your property.

I can only guarantee that you will ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF JACOB.  
^^ Have fun!


	3. 10 annoy rose!

Disclaimer: do not own twilight!

**10 Ways to Annoy Rosalie Hale **

**10.** Tell her that, because everyone thinks she and Jasper are twins, they should get together. When she asks why, say that Incest is in at the moment.

**9.** Call her "Ice Queen" behind her back and to her face.

**8.** Whenever she argues anything, respond with "Whatever, bimbo."

**7.** Claim that being a human ain't so great.

**6.** When she argues the above claim, respond with "Whatever, bimbo."

**5.** Try to exorcise her and her evil ways.

**4.** Tell everyone that Edward didn't go to Italy because Rosalie said Bella was dead – he went to Italy because he envisioned Rosalie's ugly face.

**3.** Call her "Hoe-salie" at least once, to her face.

**2.** Remind her that Edward chose a pathetic human girl over her.

_And the Number One way to annoy Rosalie Hale?_

**1.** Steal her silver cell phone and change the ringtone to "Roxanne" by The Police. When she asks why the hell you did it, say that she reminds you of Roxanne.


	4. 10 annoy emmett!

**Hey! Me again!**

**Disclaimer: do not own.**

1) Drive his Jeep and put it in mud or quicksand

2) Somehow hypnotize Jane and tell her that she should love Emmett

3) Give him a Teddy Bear for Christmas

4) Make him watch a million Soap Operas with Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Alice

5) Force him to read fanfictions that has the pairings of Jacob x Rosalie and Edward x Rosalie

6) Tell Alice that Emmett wants to go shopping with her

7) Tell Emmett that Rosalie had cheated on him and she went with one of the Volturi.

8) Talk using big words that he can't understand

9) Make all the Cullen siblings (and you if you want to join along) talk in a British accent

10) Say to him that Jacob is gay and he thinks that Emmett is hot


	5. 10 annoy bella!

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer:i dont own twilight.**

1) Throw some random objects on the floor. Watch and laugh as she falls

2) Make Emmett trash her truck

3) Ask if she wants to go cliff diving or ride on a motorcycle (make sure that Edward and Charlie is there)

4) Tell that Mike wants to go on a date with her

5) Tell her that Victoria is not dead and will come after her just like the good ol' days

6) Say that Edward was only pretending that he can not read her thoughts

7) Tell her that Tanya is right about Edward liking brunettes... and blondes

8) While she's sleeping, change her hair to red so she can look like Chelsea

9) Force her to read fanfictions that has the slash pairing of EdwardxJacob

10) Tell her that she would be so much better with Jacob instead of Edward


	6. 1o sam!

Hey! Once again!

1) Call him a muderer because of what happened to Emily

2) Give him a leash for Christmas or for his birthday

3) You can also give him anti-flee removal too

4) Tell Sam that black fur doesn't make him look tough

5) Say that Jacob is the best leader and alpha

6) When it's Halloween, go out for Trick-or-Treat and put scars on your face so your costume can look like Emily. Drop by at his front doorstep and see what his reaction will be

7) If a full moon is out, tell him. "That's your signal."

8) Ask him if he sniffs dogs whenever he walks passed them

9) Name him guard dog because he protects Emily

10) Call the police (or Charlie if you really want to) and tell them that Sam made scars on his wife


End file.
